Herederas (Catorade)
by estrella20151
Summary: Jade era fría con los que se acercaban a ella. Los trataba mal, como si esas personas fueran las culpables de algo, Tori a veces siendo buena otras siendo tan… mala. Estaba seguro de que ella sería la traidora. Todo lo indica. Pero a la vez tiene… algo que la hace buena. Y Cat es Dulce. Esa es la palabra que la describe. Estoy agradecido de protegerla.


**Los personajes no son míos**

A lo largo del tiempo se crearon muchas historias. Leyendas, mitos, profecías. El noventa por ciento de estas no eran reales. Pero conozco una que si lo es. Y si me lo permiten se las contare.  
Una hija de Júpiter, una hija de Plutón y una hija de Mercurio se juntarían al cumplir los dieciséis años en la sala del sol. Las jóvenes no se tendrían que enterar hasta diciembre del año en el que las tres cumplirían la edad determinada para ver lo que eran capaces de hacer.  
Plutón, Júpiter y Mercurio eran tres dioses de la galaxia que habían luchado en la guerra estelar, para luego volverse unos en contra de otros. Provocando una nueva guerra y todos sabían que esa guerra seguiría, hasta que la profecía se cumpliera, pues se sabe que durante esta se habían perdido a tres de las constelaciones mas importantes: Piscis, Cáncer y Aries. Y para encontrarlas junto con su poder se habían llamado a los nueve planetas del sistema solar.

Pero adentrándonos más en cuestión de esta historia hablemos de los tres dioses en discordia.

Plutón es un planeta frío, alejado del sol. Era el más pequeño del sistema solar. Pero desde tiempos antiguos se sabía que alguna vez lo sacarían del sistema solar por la distancia entre él y el sol. Por esto la Diosa Plutón portaba ese nombre. Por ser fría, de corazón pequeño, siempre alejada de los demás. Pero cada pequeño corazón contiene una pizca de felicidad que puede convertirse en más. Ella había dejado a una hija que se convertiría en la próxima Diosa de la oscuridad.

Júpiter, el planeta mas grande del sistema. Tiene tanto calor como frío en su interior dado a que está situado justo en el medio de los nueve planetas. El dios Júpiter era el intermediario en las discusiones. El que siempre intentaba estabilizar las cosas. Su corazón era grande, pero nadie sabía de qué estaba lleno. Un corazón grande puede albergar mucha maldad, mucha bondad o un poco de ambas. Solo tienes que guiarte por un buen camino. Él había dejado una hija que se convertiría en la próxima Diosa de la Estabilidad.

Mercurio, el planeta mas caluroso y cercano al sol. No es grande pero tampoco es el más pequeño. Mercurio era una diosa llena de bondad. Nadie nunca esperaría nada malo por parte de ella. Siempre amable y cariñosa para con las personas. Ella había dejado una hija que sería la próxima Diosa de la luz.  
Y estas tres chicas, hijas de los tres planetas más importantes del sistema, tenían que salvar, junto a los demás herederos, a las tres constelaciones faltantes. Las tres constelaciones estaban en tres lugares distintos del gran reino del Dios estelar. El más malvado de todos. El que controlaba los agujeros negros. Su reino se encontraba situado a 999.999.090 años luz de Plutón en sentido contrario al sol. Lo cual no era muy lejos para un dios. Pero para tres chicas, que se creían simples mortales... sí.  
Pero eso no era todo. En la segunda luna llena desde que partieran a su búsqueda, se creía que una de ellas traicionaría a las otras dos pasándose al lado oscuro.  
Cada heredera tenía un protector o guía que las llevarían a la sala del sol en diciembre del año en que las tres cumplieran los 16 años. Tenían que vigilarlas y cuidarlas hasta entonces, pero no podían tener una relación cercana con ellas. Un trabajo difícil para tres chicos simples como Andre, Beck y Robbie. O más conocidos como las constelaciones de Escorpión, Sagitario y Geminis (pero eso no significa que ellos lo sepan).  
Los demás herederos de los dioses eran los que enseñarían a las tres jóvenes los caminos que tenían que tomar, y las ayudarían a elegir cuando tengan que hacerlo. Los protectores tendrían que acompañarlas en toda la misión. Si una de ellas moría, su protector sería enviado como ofrenda a las demás constelaciones por la falta de su Diosa salvando a la constelación correspondiente, pero si los traicionaban, el protector pasaba a ocupar el lugar de la heredera que se había pasado al lado oscuro. A menos que ambos se pasen al lado oscuro, en ese caso si no fuese reversible el daño, ambos (heredera y constelación) morirían en manos de los demás dioses.


End file.
